A diffrent way to start
by The overlord of Darkness
Summary: After escaping Sae's Palace everything seems to be fine until shadows follow Joker out of the Metaverse causing his world to flip on him. This ends up on him being sent to another universe to help out a group of teens who are trying to stop a serial killer.


**Authors note: Wow it has been awhile. Master of Trick's is probably gonna get a new part soon so yay. This was inspired by a Video called Persona 5 Unused into events and room so go check that out.**

"Crash!" A loud shattering noise rings behind me. I land on my feet gasping for air.

"No! Not that way! You are surrounded! Hide!" A voice tells me what to do and I obey. I stay along the wall I landed by behind a patch of trees. A few bulky men wearing dark uniforms run by.

"They should be around here! Search the area!" One of them cry as they start to run.

"Hey, wait a sec is that?" Skull's voice rings in my head. "The police?!" Questions Panther. "Why?" A Noir asks."Was are plan leaked?" The Panther asked, still confused. "We will worry about that later." Fox replies. "There is no other route he could take!".Panther yells worried "Give me a sec…" Oracle tries to calm Panther. "I found one! You'll be able to walk along the wall….I think.". "You think!" Panther yells. "Well!" Oracle yells back. "This is are only chance!" Skull screamed. "The enemy is focused on Joker for now…"Mona's voice cutting in. "He did smash threw the window a bit dramatically…". Who's idea was that again? "It'll be great if you can draw their attention a bit longer. Can you do it?" I nod "All right, Mona." I agree. "Alright then, let's do this!" Mona yells. "There is no need to hesitate!" Panther reminds me to let go of my fears.

I move as quick as I could behind fake trees and rocks and make it over to a giant lit up statue. "Ok, let's meet at the hideout!" Mona yells."Joker! I'll get started! Give us the signal!" I do as told. I raise my gun over my head, my finger on the trigger. I hesitate but I remember "Lets make it back together…" I sigh and then there is a loud bang that can be heard from a mile. "There!" yells Mona and connection then breaks off.

I know that was a dangerous move but it was to pull attention off my teammates and make them attracted to me. I started to run as soon as possible eventually onto the streets but I knew, no I can not leave the Metaverse with them on my trail so I continued to run and turned into an ally. I cursed as I saw it was a dead end. "He went over there!" I pray that they saw me and not any of my teammates.

I start to scale the walls that cornered me and make it on the roof. That when I hear more yelling. "What the? Where did the brat go!" A man with a scratchy voice yelled. Another voiced surfaced. This one laid back. "Listen this man is a pro, he could of escaped easily from this corner, let's look around!" They started to back out. Finally a breather. But is it safe to get out of the Metaverse right here on a roof? One way to find out. I pull out my phone. "Do you wish to exit?" the app asked. "Yes…" I grunt as im takin out of the Metaverse.

I am greeted with sounds of honking cars and crowds of talking people. I sigh knowing I made it out of that hell when my phone goes "Welcome back to the real world.". But what the heck was even happening in there!? Oh ya...Goro Akechi is what happened. I knew he was up to something! The rest know about my past, and I know there good people, but Goro always gave me a feeling, a feeling that told me not to fully trust him. I groan at the fact that he has a freaking FanBase about him! It also seemed weird to me he already awoken.

I raise my hand to my face to do a facepalm when suddenly. "Why am I still in my thieve outfit?" Ok now this is freaky. Out of the few months I have been a Phantom Thief this never happened. Then I remember what Mona said about the costume, It would activate when my body sensed shadows. Are there shadows nearby?

A scream answers that.

I pear over the edge and next thing I knew shadows were attacking. Some weak signals others highly dangerous. Did...did they follow me? Next I felt an awful pounding in my head.

"Script Error 004" The sound of screeching in my head "Rewrite script 004" The pain got worse. "Fixing plot line to match Error" I gasped widely for breath. "Error fixed new route discovered" My head hits the floor. "Loading…" I close my eyes. "Loading completed" I black out.

I wake up chained to a wooden bed. Looking around my eyes meet with Igor. "You have failed, the reality you have know had been ruined. But then again that reality was never was suppose to happen."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "That reality? You mean there is more of us? Other me's?" God im confused.

"Yes," Igor replies "Other universes. Some you and your team is just a group of little kids, other times you are going back in time to save a fallen messiah."

"So mine, the one I came from shouldn't exist?" I am still confused as hell right now. "So now what, am I going to be sent to another universe?" I ask, hoping if so it is nowhere bad.

"Your going to be sent to a universe where you will be sent to Inaba where you'll stay at Amagi inn. You will keep the Metaverse app on you and you already been through your adventure in Tokyo and succeeded. The Morgana there will be informed by this threw a dream. He will fill you in from there."

"Oh yeah that reminds me Igor! How come your voice is higher?" I ask, hoping it didn't sound rude. Also I noticed Justine and Caroline was replaced with a little girl.

Igor just smiled and replied "Once again, Morgana will answer everything. Is that all?"

I nod and next thing I know im dozing off.

 **Ok so let me get this out of the way that this is two and one third of a page on google docs. Also I decided to change my writing style so yeah there is that. Thx to Naoto can solve me (Mortifa) on Discord. So hope this doesn't seem to short and people like this for some weird reason. Bye!**


End file.
